Heir to
by lovelystarkgirl
Summary: Arya Stark is on her way to The Wall to visit her brother Jon After that she will find her other


Arya looks absently at the flickering flames of the small campfire she had made to keep herself warm It was a frosty night, as always in the north. Arya missed Nymeria beside her at times like this . She let her mind wander to her short time with the wolf and sighs softly. The memories hurt , just as the memories of her family. Father, Mother and Robb are dead , she knows that . Arya had cried and cried when the message reached her. She also knows that Sansa is a prisoner in King 's Landing, and forced into marriage with Tyrion Lannister. Arya feel a twinge of pity when she thinks of her sister and hopes to see her again.

Arya and Sansa could never get along so well with each other . Sansa wanted always to look beautiful and dreams about beautiful princes on beautiful horses and marry them . Arya was more boyish . She loved her bow and arrow and was fascinated by the swordfighting of her brothers . "Will you teach me ? " Did she ever asked Jon , but he only laughed and gave her a pat on her head . Sansa told Arya once to behave like a real lady . A real lady in beautiful silk dresses and good behavior . Arya had scolded her and ran angry away .

Arya smiles as she thinks back to the time in Winterfell . It will never be as it was. Winterfell is burned and abandoned. She sighs . Arya is planning to return to Winterfell but not now . She must find her brothers and sister first.

A creaking branch let her startled out of her thoughts . For a time she hears nothing and then again the sound of a creaking branch. She jumps up and grabs the dagger she always carries with her. Crack , crack , crack . Arya 's heart is beating in her throat . As she notices a silhouette of a man in the dark shadows of the woods. It is a figure of a large, bulky man , but his skin was pale and his eyes burned a unnatural blue light . " Fuck , White Walker ! " Arya 's muscles are equally paralyzed because she knows she does not stand a chance with only a dagger , the creature looks at her and makes a shrill sound . Arya knows again how her body works and she started to run. She hears the eerie creak behind her, and knows that the White walker is on her trail . She is looking over her shoulder and sees to her horror that he was only two meters behind her . Arya knows that she's not going to make it and her thoughts become reality as the White Walker grabs her by the ankle. The creature growls and looks at her with those strange blue eyes. Arya swallows and closes her eyes and waits until the creature strikes. That does not happen, his grip slackened and he just growls ferociously . Then Arya feels his grip completely disappear and he makes a gurgling sound . Arya 's eyes fly open but there is no one to see . She quickly gets up and wipes the snow off her clothes while she looks around suspiciously . Her eyes discern the White Walker who lies motionless on the ground. Dead. " Who did that ? " Arya wonders but she is not to worry about it, she just wants as quickly as possible to get away from this place .

Arya runs and runs until the sun shines through the leaves . Relieved she breathe , the White Walkers will not leave their hiding place so fast when it is light. She still wonders who or what saved her and she looks over her shoulder every minute to see if someone is following her . She can nobode discern in the shadows of the forest and gives up, but she keep the nasty feeling that someone keep an eye on her .

She will looks for a sheltered place where she can rest and eat . After a while she find it and Arya makes another small fire , just like the night before . She sit down so she can warm up when she hears breaking twigs again . "This can not be true " Does she think to herself and for the second time in 12 hours she jumps up and grabs her dagger .

" A girl shouldn't be afraid for a man. " Sounds a voice behind her and slipped from her hands. She turns around and sees a man standing . Half long blonde hair , wide jawline and circumspect bright blue eyes . Arya is disappointed , this is not the man she knows. The man smiles faintly . " Jaqen ? " Arya whispers , almost shocked . The man nods . Tears well up in Arya 's eyes , finally someone she knew. . Arya flashing furiously with her eyes as she looks at Jaqen. He wore the face that she knew, the face she love.. Arya smiled and walks step by step toward him. " How did you find me ? " She asks bewildered . " A man is on his way to The Wall . He saw you in trouble last night. " Arya looks into his eyes , his familiar grey eyes . " Why did not you come to me ?" " It was not the right time for a man , Lovely Girl . A girl was scared. " Arya puts her arms around him and hugs him tightly . She feels how Jaqen 's muscles tighten but he puts his arms loosely around her waist . " I missed you . " Confessed Arya . Jaqen sighs and rests his head on top of hers. " A girl was never away from the thoughts of a man . " Arya smiles at him and let him go . " You want to accompany a man on the way to The wall? " Arya chuckles . " Actually, I was on the way to the Wall to visit Jon so yes . " Jaqen smiles and holds his hand out for her . Arya takes his warm , rough hand. "Let man and a girl and continue their journey .


End file.
